boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Create-Your-Own
Need a home for your text-rp group? Consider us! Don't have a group? We're bound to have something for you too. Worlds Worlds come set with 2 kingdoms with 5 rooms apiece. It runs like its own separate section of chat on a subdomain. Your world will follow by your rules and settings, as well as particular rules of BU (such as the internet youth laws we all must follow). You will be able to have your own set of administration and govern the things within your world. BU Staff are the only ones above your station. This can be rewarded at $40USD/mo THIS IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. Kingdoms/Cities Kingdoms come set up with 5 rooms. You will have to make sure you follow the rules set by the world you choose to have your kingdom/city in. You can gain a kingdom/city of your own with a donation of $20USD/mo, or by bringing in a number of new and old players to popularize the temporary rooms. We do not mind giving things for free if they are used. Kingdoms are able to gain 5 additional rooms, without paying for them, by allowing another player to create a room within that kingdom. This player would be owner of that room, but still under the rule of the Kingom Owner. Rooms A single room. Make sure the room fits in the criteria set by the Kingdom/City it is in. Rooms can be given to donators who have given a minimum of $5USD, or be given as part of a reward in a contest, or made permanent from sheer popularity. We don't mind giving free things if they are used. If you do not wish to work for a room, there is the ability to create temporary rooms. Temporary rooms are deleted when activity has ceased for 2 hours. As with all rooms, please consider the setting you are placing it in, and whether such a room would exist. It is possible for a temporary room to be made permanent if it can be shown that it has been used and popular for more than two weeks at a time. Should this happen, and the room later become more-or-less abandoned, it will be deleted. Race Submit a custom race to share with BU or keep to yourself. MUST have two sensible kill methods and be truly "custom". Copy races will be terminated. Pay attention to the setting you wish to introduce this race to, there may be a restriction against it being possible. That said here's a quick check list to make sure you've got a quicker chance at getting accepted: Is the race unique and different from the other races, enough so to consider it a breed of its own? Is the race balanced in terms of strengths and weaknesses? Is the race cohesive? (Does it make sense, does it contradict itself?) Is there enough information provided that you could effectively create a research paper on the race? Social Groups Clan (n.): 1. a group of families or households, as among the Scottish Highlanders, the heads of which claim descent from a common ancestor: the Mackenzie clan. 2. a group of people of common descent; family: Our whole clan got together for Thanksgiving. 3. a group of people, as a clique, set, society, or party, esp. as united by some common trait, characteristic, or interest: a clan of actors and directors. 4. Anthropology. a. the principal social unit of tribal organization, in which descent is reckoned exclusively in either the paternal or the maternal line. b. a group of people regarded as being descended from a common ancestor. GUILD (n.) 1. an organization of persons with related interests, goals, etc., esp. one formed for mutual aid or protection. 2. any of various medieval associations, as of merchants or artisans, organized to maintain standards and to protect the interests of its members, and that sometimes constituted a local governing body. HOUSE (n.) a family, including ancestors and descendants: the great houses of France; the House of Hapsburg. ---------------------------------------------- To make one of these all you have to do is gather at least five (5) characters **not played by the same person**. You will receive a room to meet in. Optional extras: custom badges (and maybe items *talk to administration*) for members of Clan/Guild/House. Titles as well. Shops Be a dedicated player, provide Item images (150x150px), descriptions, and price. If member is not active for two (2) weeks without reason, shop can-and-possibly will be removed. Shops to be opened within Kingdoms must be given the okay by the kingdom owner. --- Items must meet staff approval, though this mainly comes into play with with magical or rare items. --- The best way to start this process is coming up with the concept of what you want the shop to be/what it is to sell. Bringing that up to a staff member for consideration can give you a good idea of whether or not things will work out, or not. --- After that, you can always feel free to inquire with staff on certain item ideas, to help aide in the approval process. --- Before a shop can be finally be made, the staff need to know: 1) What kingdom to place it in 2) The images of your items (which by this stage should be completely approved, 150 x 150 pixels) 3) The names and short descriptions of the items 4) The prices as which you want to set these items for. Items There are several ways to have a custom item made in Faerune. Keep in mind that virtually all custom items need a Staff member's stamp of approval, if only for your comfort in a later rp. Of course, mostly we just want to keep a minimal tab on things, as you will always find yourself pulling your hair when someone decides to embellish on something you've created. By letting us know the details, we can catch on quickly and take care of it without you having to pull your hair out. Always feel free to ask for an item, as the worst we'll ever say is "no." More often than not we will work and compromise with you. There are some exceptions, which include INDESTRUCTIBLE ITEMS. They simply do-not exist. Don't ask for them. 1) Shops *If you're a shop owner, the ability to create new items to sell in your shop is fairly unlimited. Just make sure its what your shop is geared towards pedaling. *If you're not a shop owner, but still want to have a custom item made or crafted, hunt a shop owner down that fits your needs and see if they'd be willing to make the item for you. 2) Quest *Self-explinitory. Your character is put on a quest to obtain the thing of awesome or ingredient of wonder. This should be okay'd by a Staff member before undertaking. **This includes the "I made it myself" type of scenario 3) "I brought it from home" *Occassionally the Staff will allow items from previous sites you've RPed on to be brought over. Sometimes in order to have this work a quest is undertaken depending on exactly what you're wanting to bring in. 4) Other *There is always the possibility that you might figure out a way to bring in an item that doesn't fit these three categories. If it doesn't, just ask.